I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Milkamoo97
Summary: Lucy Stone, the mysterious paralyzing girl who had BTR frozen, reveals secrets from her past. Written for March 3rd Anti- Bullying One Shot


**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**~One-Shot~**

**Heyy guys! Second one shot! Hehe hope you like it! **

**This story was written for Anti-Bullying, to show that we are against bullying, March 3****rd**** :) Thank you to FootballandBTR and BigTimeRush-BTR for letting me apart of this :)**

**Please help spread the word and together we can stop bullying :) **

**And yes this title is the song by the Beatles because they are amazing (: **

'_**When I was 5 years old, my mother always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me I didn't understand the assignment, and I told them they didn't understand life'**_

_**-John Lennon**_

Cramped in her small apartment, Lucy laughed to herself as the guys of Big Time Rush told their Minnesota high school stories. That school sounded amazing, unlike hers.

"C'mon Luc, tell us about your high school" the ever so flirtatious James Diamond encouraged her.

"Nah I'm good" she replied not wanting to re-live the painful memories.

"Please" Carlos begged using his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"No" she smirked, glad that she was the only one who could resist Carlos' eyes.

"How about a deal?" Kendall suggested "You tell us about your high school and we'll tell you one embarrassing thing about ourselves"

She bit her lip, it did sound like a good offer but was it really worth it? Revealing everything about her in exchange for four embarrassing stories which probably won't be that bad. But if she didn't accept the offer then they would know that something was up and would make her spill anyway.

With a sigh she faced them "Guys, my experience with high school wasn't the best and I would prefer not to talk about it"

"Did anyone hurt you? Because if they did then we'll find them and beat them up" Kendall threatened.

"Can't we just drop it?" she asked regretting bringing up the subject.

"Luc, you can't keep these things bottled up, talking about it with friends helps, we're here for you" Logan smiled at her.

"It's nothing major" she reassured them "Just some bad times"

"What do you mean by bad times?" Carlos asked her.

"Let's just say I wasn't the most popular girl in school..."

_16 year old Lucy walked through the familiar halls of her high school, trying to get to her locker with no trouble. 'Just another couple of years and I can leave this place for good' she kept reminding herself but these positive thoughts didn't stop the cruel taunts from being directed at her by her very own peers. _

"_Hey freak" multiple voices called out as she walked past._

_She pretended not to hear them, not to take any notice, but every word was like another stab wound to the heart. _

_What made her so different to everybody else? Why did they feel the need to pick on her? Of course she had her own group of friends but they didn't exactly compliment her image any further...but she wouldn't get rid of them for the world. They're her true friends and it doesn't matter whether she is popular or not, she has them to always make her feel better about herself. _

_She has thought many times of taking the easy way out though...they all tell her too so why not? Maybe then she will finally be at peace. She won't be hurt anymore...but then what would her friends say? What would her family say? They would be disappointed in her, for not being brave or strong enough to get through this. They will know that the bullies were right, she is weak. Surely she can handle a few words. But she has adapted the saying 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' now its "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words always hurt me'. _

_But if she wanted to survive in this school then she would have to be tougher, stronger, her heart would have to turn to stone. 'How ironic, Lucy Stone' she mused to herself. She'd need to get her tough act together...and fast because any day longer spent in this place as Lucy pathetic cracked stone then she would go crazy. All she needed was a break. A break to fix her image so when she looked in the mirror she wouldn't look broken anymore. _

_The last bell finally rang, signalling that Lucy could go home and start her transformation and when she came back she would be a totally new person. On her walk back she brought hair dye, no longer was her hair going to be a vulnerable chestnut brown, it was going to be jet black with red streaks. No longer was she going to have glasses to hide her eyes, she would go to the opticians and get the contacts which they offered her, but her eyes were going to have a darker look about them, dark brown, highlighted with black eyeliner. Her wardrobe is going to be different as well, over the course of the next few days (including the weekend) she is going to spend her money for darker, edgier clothes and buy a hard core electric guitar. Luckily she already knows how to play so this should be easy for her. Now all she has to do is inform her parents of these changes, plus she needs to know how to actually apply the hair dye properly and get an appointment at the opticians. _

_She walked through the door of her childhood home, knowing that her parents would be in the study, either working or waiting for her so they could talk about their days. Lucy sometimes mentions the things that go on at school but her parents don't take it too seriously. They need evidence and they know that she would be prone to overreact even though she wasn't. _

_She managed to talk to them and convince them to let her go through this stage...they thought that it was only going to be a phase and reluctantly agreed. Next thing she knew her hair was different and she got an appointment for her eyes straight away._

_Day One of her mission- complete._

_Day Two was going to be a bit harder for Lucy, it was Friday, last day of the week but she could not go into school yet...that would ruin everything that she was working on and she couldn't go to the mall after school hours due to somebody being there and seeing her. Leaving her with only one option, pretending to be sick and ditch school, and when her parents leave to go to work she can go to the mall. It would be part of the phase that they thought she was going through. Listening to people around her has certainly made her more knowledgeable on how to pretend to be sick. And of course her parents believed her and trusted her to take care of herself for the day. One lie was piling up on another and she could feel herself becoming a completely other person...but she liked it. She preferred this person, she didn't feel weak or pathetic and she knew that once the people that called her names for all of her life, saw her like this then they would be sorry. They would realise that she is not weak. _

_After her parents had left, she got her money and left straight to the mall, putting on sunglasses just in case anybody at her school were bunking too and saw her or if anybody that her parents knew saw her and told her parents that she was bunking. She has two days to pick out clothes and she knew that she couldn't buy too much today otherwise her parents would get suspicious. The plan was look around, buy a couple of bits, and then bring her Mum back tomorrow to buy the rest. Then if her Mum or Dad asked her about something that they didn't recognise she can blame it on the fact that they brought a lot. _

_Lucy didn't realise how far she was actually taking this, as she walked around, she thought of all the things that she could do with her life. She could go out to LA when she turned eighteen and become a singer, a rock chick. She could rub it in everyone's faces about how amazing she really could be. _

_Deciding to go home for now, after buying a few things, and carry on with her sick act. The rest of the plan would be dealt with tomorrow. And so it was. Her mother didn't exactly like the sudden change of taste of clothes in her daughter but she knew better than to fight against her. Suddenly her little Lucy had grown up and had taken matters into her own hands. So she did not refuse the growing stages of her daughter...even if she did disagree with most of the things she was saying and buying._

_Day Two and Day Three- Complete._

_Day four was a relatively easy day for Lucy, she tried on her new clothes and picked what would look best for tomorrow's day at school. What would really shock the people there? Would they even recognise her? _

_The rest of the day she spent with family, although she was changing, her ethics were still the same and every Sunday she would like to spend it with her family. _

_Day Four- Easy and complete._

_Today was the day. Day Five. The day which nobody shall forget. Her image has changed and she has a stronger look about herself. As she walked into school slowly removing her sunglasses, as she went past the people who normally called her freak, she couldn't help but smirk at their faces. With her guitar case in hand she walked confidently to her locker only hearing whispers among the people who didn't know what was going on. But she liked it. They were shocked and that was the reaction that Lucy wanted, that Lucy needed in fact. But now she knows that she can't go back. She likes this person too much and she will use her new image to her advantage. _

_Day Five- completed transformation._

_Over the next two years, leading up to her eighteenth birthday, she couldn't wait to leave her town. People got used to her look but still didn't say a word to her. Her friends wouldn't even look her in the eye. But she knew that it was better to be feared then loved..._

"So guys, I guess you owe me that embarrassing story now" Lucy laughed.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed but I didn't want it to drag hehe. Please review! And please help stop bullying! Peace and Love makes the world go round! :)**

**I love you all! :D And please check out some of my other stories and see if you like them! Until the next time my amigos! :)**


End file.
